Our Beautiful Night
by mysticblue682
Summary: Akashi x OC! This is my first fic, hope you enjoy it


Akashi Seijuurou

"_Aku akan pulang larut malam, _"_

Aku mengangguk. Akhir-akhir ini ia pulang larut. Ia pasti sangat sibuk mengurus perusahaan besarnya itu. Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Aku akan menunggumu, Seijuurou.." Balasku. "Aku akan berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.. Baiklah, sampai jumpa _" Balasnya.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar kami. Kamar milikku, dan Seijuurou. Aku membuka pintu menuju balkon, memandang langit malam yang indah. Tentang aku dan Seijuurou, kami sudah resmi menikah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Kami bertemu di Rakuzan. Kami bertemu saat kami ditunjuk sebagai perwakilan untuk olimpiade. Ia mengikuti olimpiade matematika, sementara aku mengikuti olimpiade fisika. Ia sering membantuku ketika aku sudah frustasi memecahkan soal-soal Fisika. Ia juga adalah kapten sebuah tim basket, walaupun ia masih duduk di kelas satu. Ia menguasai pelajaran dengan cepat. Semua nilai pelajarannya sempurna. Bahkan ketika ujian kelulusan, ia mendapat nilai sempurna dan penghargaan. Ia jenius...ah tidak, ia sempurna. Semua siswi di Rakuzan menggilainya. Termasuk aku. Namun aku tidak pernah mengiriminya surat atau cokelat saat valentine. Bagiku, Seijuurou hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Hingga pada suatu hari, ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

Aku masih mengingat semua kejadian saat kami di Rakuzan. Kencan pertama kami yang di mata-matai oleh Hayama-senpai, rencana jenius seorang Akashi Seijuurou membuatku cemburu dengan Mibuchi-senpai, tragedi sekotak bento untuknya yang dihabiskan oleh Nebuya-senpa, kejutan ulang tahunnya yang di rayakan bersama team Rakuzan, dan juga...ciuman pertama kami di atap sekolah yang dilihat oleh Mayuzumi-senpai-_-"

Grepp! Sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangku. Nyaris saja aku berteriak jika tidak mendengar suara yang sangat ku kenali.

"Disini kau rupanya.." Ucap sebuah suara di belakangku.

"Kau sudah pulang rupanya.." Jawabku seraya membalikkan badanku menghadap pria berambut merah itu. "Okaeri, Seijuurou.." Bisikku pelan sambil memeluknya. Ia mengangguk dan balas memelukku dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku. "Kau pasti lelah.. Beristirahatlah dahulu.." Ucapku sambil melepaskan jasnya. "Yah, sedikit.." Jawabnya. "Mau ku buatkan sesuatu untukmu?" Tawarku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ku kira kau membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanmu.." Ucapku pelann seraya melipat jas hitamnya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. "Tidak, aku bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.." Jawabnya sambil berusaha melepaskan dasinya.

Ia tampaknya kesulitan melepaskan dasinya. Aku pun mendekatinya sambil tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana harimu, Sei?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan dasinya."Seperti biasa.. Berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen dan rapat.." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas."Bagaimana denganmu? Dan apa yang kau lakukan disini, _?" Tanyanya kemudian."Tidak buruk.. Aku hanya menikmati langit malam.." Balasku sambil kembali ke dalam kamar untuk menaruh dasi merah miliknya.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Tampaknya tadi kau sangat serius hingga tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka.." Tanyanya setelah aku kembali menopang daguku di balkon, melanjutkan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda beberapa saat.

Gotcha! Ia mengetahui segalanya.

"Kau tahu...Sei..aku, hanya penasaran.." Ucapku kemudian menopang daguku dan kembali memandang bintang-bintang di langit.

"Hmm?"

" Maksudku...kau tahu, Seijuurou? Aku tidak pernah menyangka karena soal fisika itu, menyatukan kita seperti ini. Mungkin jika saja waktu itu aku tidak berteriak karena frustasi, takdirnya akan berbeda.."

Ia tertawa. "Aku ingat betul saat itu, _. Dan ekspresimu itu—"

"Uh! Aku tahu, memalukan.." Ucapku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku.

"_.." Panggilnya.

Bingung, aku pun menoleh padanya.

"_, mendekatlah"

Aku menurut. Perintahnya adalah mutlak. Baiklah, tidak ada alasan untuk melawannya.

"Ada apa, Sei—"

Sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menempel di bibirku. Bibirnya. Ia melumat bibir bawahku dengan lembut dan tangan kanannya mengangkat daguku. Sebelum aku sempat membalasnya, ia menghentikannya."Aku tidak membutuhkan itu.." Bisiknya pelan. Wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku, sehingga aku masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya.

" Walaupun begitu _, kau lah yang berhasil menarik perhatianku selama di Rakuzan.."

Ia mengecup bibirku sekilas. "..dan kau hanya milikku, Akashi _"

Aku tersenyum dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Arigatou, Sei.." Bisikku di telinganya. Ia tersenyum. Kami-sama, terimakasih telah memberikanku suami setampan ini, batinku dalam hati. Sedetik kemudian bibir kami kembali bersentuhan. Perlahan-lahan aku mulai membalas ciumannya dan mengalungkan tanganku di lehernya, sementara kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggangku. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Ciuman kami semakin intens. Ia menjilat bibir bawahku, meminta izin padaku. Aku membuka mulutku, membiarkan lidahnya bermain di dalam mulutku. Kami berperang lidah dan tentu saja, ia menang. Kami berdua berhenti ketika kami kehabisan oksigen. Wajahku memanas dan terlihat sedikit semburat merah di pipi Seijuurou. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajahku, membuatku menatap kedua matanya yang indah itu.

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah.."

Aku hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Hmm.. Lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan tampang tak berdosa(?).

"Jadi...bisakah kita mulai?" Bisiknya...err seduktif?

Blush! Wajahku memerah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"S-Sei...A-aku.."

"Melihatmu seperti ini, uh...kau sangat manis"

Ia kembali menciumku dan membawaku ke kamar dengan _bridal style_. Ia menutup pintu balkon dengan sebelah kakinya. Ia perlahan-lahan membaringkanku di ranjang king size ini dan merangkak di atas badanku. Aku merasa gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku...

"_"

"Hm?"

Ia menatapku dalam. Lalu berbisik, " Aku mencintaimu.."

" Aku juga men—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bibir lembutnya itu mendarat di bibirku. Ciuman kali ini berbeda. Ia menginginkanku...seutuhnya.

"S-Sei..ahnn!" Aku merapatkan kedua bibirku saat ciumannya berpindah ke leherku, membuat beberapa kissmark disana. "Jangan ditahan.." Katanya sambil menjilati, menghisap, dan sesekali menggigit kecil leherku. Aku tidak dapat menahan suara memalukan itu lagi. Kedua tangannya membuka kancing bajuku dan melepasnya secara perlahan. Puas bermain di leherku, bibirnya mulai bermain di dadaku. Dua jari telunjuknya perlahan-lahan menurunkan tali bra ku, hingga bagian dadaku sedikit terlihat.

" Ada apa?" Tanyanya bingung ketika tanganku menahannya melepas pengait bra-ku.

" Kau curang.." Kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Seakan paham apa yang ku maksud, ia duduk di antara kedua kakiku dan menarik lenganku agar aku duduk di hadapannya.

"_, kau yang akan melepasnya.."

"N-nani?" Wajahku kembali memanas. Aku pernah melihatnya shirtless. Otot-otot tubuhnya terbentuk sempurna. Dan sekarang aku harus kembali melihat otot-otot sempurnanya itu?!

"_, perintahku adalah?"

"Mutlak.." Jawabku. Aku menelan ludah dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Perlahan lahan aku membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya itu dan... sial! Aku tidak bisa mengontrol jemariku untuk berhenti menyusuri dada bidangnya yang sempurna itu.

Ia tertawa kecil dan tangannya mulai bermain di punggungku, melepas sesuatu di sana. Bagian dadaku terlihat seutuhnya. Aku berusaha menutupinya namun ia mencegahnya. "Sudah ku bilang, kau sangat cantik bukan?" Bisiknya sambil melepaskan pergelangan tanganku. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan seringaian mautnya. Aku sedikit terkejut saat dada kami bersentuhan dan sedetik kemudian ia memelukku, kembali membaringkanku.

Lidahnya bermain di bagian dadaku. Ia juga membuat beberapa tanda disana. Aku meremas pelan rambutnya. "S-Sei..J-juu..Rou..mhmh!" Ia mengusapnya perlahan, menjilat, lalu memainkan nipple-ku dengan lidahnya sementara tangannya meremas dadaku yang satunya, sesekali memainkan nipple-ku dengan ibu jarinya. Ia melakukannya bergantian hingga ia puas. Ia mengelus perutku dan mulai menjamah bagian bawahku. Ia melepas celana pendekku berikut celana dalamku. "Heh..sudah basah rupanya." Ucapnya sambil mengelus bagian dalam pahaku.

"S-Sei..!" Desahku saat ia memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan kedua jarinya bermain di dalamku "S-Sei, hentikan!" Ucapku saat merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar di dalam. Ia menarik kedua jarinya. Tampak sebuah cairan membasahi kedua jarinya. Ia mengolesi bibirku dengan cairan tersebut, kemudian melumat bibirku dengan ganas hingga cairan itu habis.

"...manis.. Kau sangat manis" Ucapnya.

"S-Seijuurou.."

Ia bangkit untuk melepaskan ikat pinggangnya lalu celana panjangnya, meninggalkannya dengan boxer merahnya. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku saat melihatnya.

"_, apa kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Huh?"

"Berhentilah menggigit bibir bawahmu.. _It's turn me on.. " _

"Sei.." Panggilku pelan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku.

"_I-I want you...now.._"

Ia kembali menyeringai dan menindih tubuhku. "_Prepare yourself, my empress.._"

"Ugh.."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan perlahan menggerakkan tubuhku yang terasa sakit. Masih pukul 4 dini hari, batinku. Aku membalikkan badanku, menghadap seseorang bersurai merah yang sangat kucintai ini. Aku tersenyum. Ia tertidur sangat damai. Aku menopang badanku dengan salah satu tanganku, menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi keningnya, dan menyusuri lekuk wajah sempurnanya. Jemariku terhenti di bibir indahnya, mengusapnya dengan ibu jariku perlahan-lahan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi bibirnya, begitu sempurna dan lembut.

"Sei.." Panggilku. Ia masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Aku menghela nafas, kemudian memajukan wajahku untuk mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya.

"_?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Ne, Seijuurou?" Bisikku pelan.

" Aku mencintaimu.."

" Aku tahu itu, Bakashi.. Bangunlah, kau harus bekerja bukan?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan hari ini kemarin. Biarkan aku menikmati hari ini bersamamu."

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja, Seijuurou.."

"Mau ronde kedua?" Bisiknya seduktif.

"Tidak! Aku lelah, Sei.."

"Ini hukuman.."

"H-hukuman?!"

"Karena kemarin kau tidak menyambutku.." Ucapnya polos.

"Yang benar saja! S-Sei, kumohon aku lelah.."

-TBC-


End file.
